


吃吃吃3

by 74lingcc



Series: 吃吃吃 [3]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 猎奇文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Relationships: JayDami
Series: 吃吃吃 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390975
Kudos: 1





	吃吃吃3

掏得掰开达米安的肚子看得仔细，他还要翻开肠衣，达米安庆幸自己排泄完又没怎么吃东西，他忍不住去踹对方，却被咬了下小腿。  
“别吃了！”

罗宾生气：“我训练的时候不好跑步。”

“所以我就看看你的肚子。”

这有些羞耻，可红头罩刚答应给他吃二头肌，达米安只能交换。

年轻小孩的内脏好看吗。很好看。

他恨恨的去咬对方的手，达米安像被压着在抢食的小狗，杰森去按着他的上身，他的手用力的去翻开达米安的肋骨，骨折的声音很清脆，罗宾嗷了下，去踹对方，但是踹不动，他就被这样看着喉管在滑动食物，一小块带皮的肌肉，掉进了胃里，掏得去捏那个胃，能看到里面很可爱的牙齿印的肉。

“哈，真好玩。”

他想搞他的胃了


End file.
